


Stand by my side : Never letting you go

by RandomKisser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Professor Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKisser/pseuds/RandomKisser
Summary: Yūri is just an ordinary student busy with his class, his skating career and his part time jobs to pay all of his family's dept.It was one day that he recieved a text from his mother waiting for him ( for a dinner, you see his mother missed him so while they are living apart ) in a nearby restaurant that made his miserable life into hell.Now Yūri will not just be busy about his class, his skating career and his part time jobs but be busy avoiding his so clingy step brother Viktor Nikiforov.>>> Hi there!!! My first Yuri on Ice fic, um, please be reminded that this story is not made by a professional. I do not own Yuri on Ice. I'm just in love with it.





	Stand by my side : Never letting you go

Stand by my side : Never letting you go  
RandomKisser

 

 

The week after the dinner, Yuuri’s life become like a living hell.

Viktor Nikiforov, his Linguistics Professor and now his older step brother "TO BE" became so clingy to him.

The man himself doesn’t know personal space. Whenever he got a chance, he will get too close to Yuuri. Making conversations, or well the man tried to but always ended in him just talking about himself all the time.

Yuuri, come eat with me!

Yuuri, here I bought some doughnuts, want one?

Yuuri, what is your favorite color?

Yuuri, which would you preffer? A cat or a dog as a pet? You see, I have a pet dog. His name is Makkachin. He’s really a friendly dog...

Yuuri tried to avoid him. Telling the Professor that he have another appointment to attend to or it’s time for him to go in his part time job.

Viktor is so pushy to the point that he’s annoying and Yuuri can’t stand it.

"He’s so annoying! He keeps on bugging me questions about...about almost everything about MYSELF!" Yuuri slam the door of his locker too hard Phichit yelp in shock.

"Maybe he was just trying to get to know you better." the young man suggest.

Yuuri told his best friend about the dinner they had a week ago. About his mother and Viktor's Father's engagement.

"Maybe he was just trying to be the Older Brother he suppose to be since your parents will be married to each other." Phichit adds tying his apron, readying himself for the shift.

"I know...I know...but..." Yuuri leans his forehead on his locker door, sighing heavily. It’s quiet tiring to avoid the person you always meet since he’s your Professor and is a popular one. After all, Yuuri had already set his eyes to the man; prior to this moment, when they first met a year ago. The man was captivatingly beautiful.

Yuuri sighs again. And now the thought of his Professor becoming his sibling was getting into him again.

"Hey Yuuri cheer up! Don’t worry about that, your BROTHER might be acting just like this because this situation between you and him are still new. Just give yourself and him a time for this to pass by. It will subside soon." Phichit put a hand on his right shoulder patting him lightly.

Yuuri let a small smile of appreciation escape from his lips. His best friend really have this kind of aura that made him feel comfortable whenever he is around him and he was thankful for that.

"Hey Yuuri, are you sick? Not feeling well? You’re hot to the touch." Phichit ask as he slightly touch Yuuri’s cheeks, concern is evident in his face.

"Nu-uh. Just a little bit tired, that’s all." Yuuri lied, smiling slightly.

"Don’t push yourself too much." Phichit said. He pat Yuuri’s head like consoling a child, messing his hair.

Yuuri just nods, gently swatting Phicihit’s hands on his head.

"Oy, Pig...Hamster boy...are you gonna talk all afternoon or start moving your ass out here because hell, we have alot of customer out the cafe." said by a young blond teenager who slam his locker door as hard as he stomp his feet on the floor and walk out of the locker room. "By the way, P-pig...I have some medicine for headache on the pocket of my bag. You can have it." the young blond added while walking on the hall way.

Yuuri smiled. "Thanks Yurio!"

The teenager, who also share Yuuri’s name bearing the nickname Yurio, though always put an air of hardheadedness around Yuuri and the others, is still a kindhearted kid though he do not obviously let them see it.

 

/X/

Yuuri busy himself on work, accepting an additional time on his shift in the cafe, on the bar or on the rink to avoid his brother to be. On the University, he will bury himself on studying on the library or dance on the ballet studio and not long surely Viktor had noticed it.

 

[ The Faculty Office ]

Viktor sighs heavily on his desk loosening his tight necktie.

"Having a hard day?" Professor Georgi asks as he sit on his desk not so far from Viktor’s on the faculty.

Viktor have to shake his head. "It’s about my brother." he says.

"Oh?!" the man asks, raising an inquisitive brow on Viktor. "The ever mysterious ’Yuuri Katsuki’? What about him?"

Viktor sighs again. He had told Georgi that his father is getting married to his student’s, Yuuri Katsuki’s, mother.

"He’s avoiding me. He’s not even talking to me even if I tried too!"

"Viktor, your just being over dramatic."

Viktor wanted to retort to his collegue’s comment but instead he lean his face on his desk to listen on what the other Professor have to say.

"First of all, the young man himself is not good at socializing with others. Even though we both know how good looking and smart he is, he’s still awkward around a lot of people."

As far as Viktor had known, Professor Georgi become Yuuri’s Professor on Linguistics on his first year on college. Also Georgi know that Viktor have his attention on the young man way back before this happen, when the two just first meet a year ago.

"That’s the reason why I’m doing this. I’m trying to close the gap between us." Viktor is having a major headache on thinking how to approach his BROTHER to be.

"Maybe that’s the reason why he is avoiding you." Georgi pointed out as he starts on typing on his laptop.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Nikiforov, this situation is all new to him. Maybe he haven’t accepted the truth about you, his Professor, becoming his OLDER BROTHER in just a blink of an eye. The young man needs sometime to cope on everything that’s happening around him. You cannot force the man himself to accept you and your Dad in a day or two in his family."

Georgi might had thought of it thoroughly, thought Viktor. He acknowledge his colleague’s idea. Yes, maybe Yuuri just need time to adjust on his new surrounding and about Viktor himself. Forcing his brother to know him (annoyingly, yes, Viktor know this) will not help their current situation.

Maybe Yuuri just need to have time for himself.  
They have a lot of time to talk about this, not now but maybe sooner.

 

Viktor took his phone and look in his next schedule. He almost forgot about his appointment with Eros.

Every Wednesday night, Viktor scheduled this man named Eros to relieve all of his frustrations. He just accidentally met the man on a gay bar when he and his friend Christophe, a freelance photographer, got drunk and heard about this "God’s gift Gloryhole" at the back of the bar from one of the bar’s regular costumer.

With Christophe’s almost perfect persuading ability, and maybe also because of the alcohol running on his blood on that fated night, he went inside that said room and got the BEST SEX OF HIS LIFE! Or maybe just a bit of fun...no, not really sex, NO.

The man at first is hesitant. Only touching, using his hands to make Viktor get off. But then as Viktor frequented the gloryhole, the man also became much more active.

He’s really a great fuck Viktor even plead to the manager of the establishment to book a regular schedule for this man only after their second session, of course with a handsome amount of money.

Even though the only thing that Viktor know about this man is his name ’Eros’ and his erotic voice while they were having sex, Viktor still fall all over him.

 

=====<<<<°>>>>=====

 

Viktor went home immediately, bathed, and change his clothes.

9pm sharp, their scheduled time, Viktor was standing on the front door of the gloryhole he frequented. He have to breath one more time to calm himself. Even though he had done this so many times, he is still nervous about what he and the man on the other side were about to do, have sex all night till one of them give up. (Well mostly Viktor need to have breaks during their sessions, because the said man has this incredible stamina that he could go for hours of having sex and Viktor loved it.)

Inside the room, you could see a small cabinet full of lube and condom, also a box of tissue the customer will need after their session for them to clean up and a trash can. It’s also clean, you cannot see any paint pulling off the wall and any other mark of the past session that had taken place before them.

And there, he had laid his eyes on the thing at the middle of the wall.

Half of Eros’ body (from his hips to his feet) was sticking out of the wall and slightly fidgeting on it’s spot.

Viktor has to gulp, his adam’s apple bobbed in excitement. This was the first time they will do this kind of play. On the first night Viktor met Eros, the manager had said that Eros was just a first timer who doesn’t have any particular experience on this kind of job. Viktor was the one who taught Eros how to suck his penis, drink his cum, scream for more pleasure and everything. They were doing this for almost 4 months now but this is the first time they will be doing an ANAL PLAY.

In between the thin wall last week, were Viktor let Eros suck his penis for almost an hour suggested it. The man only hum in approval. And now they were about to do this.

Viktor step inside the room immediately locking the door behind him.

"Good evening Eros." Viktor greeted with his shaky voice.

"Ngh~" the man hum in reply.

Viktor tried to step closer to the man, touching his ass.

The man quiver to the touch. He’s ass was so round, smooth and warm to the touch. No, not just warm, he’s hot.

"Eros...um, are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" Viktor have to ask. Well after all he can’t fuck a man who is having a fever or is sick, right?

"I-I’m fine..." the man muffled a reply through the thick wall of their room, though Viktor could see the man’s legs was shaking.

Maybe he was just as nervous as I am about this, Viktor thought.

"O-okay. Just tell me to stop if your not comfortable, alright?" Viktor says as he cup his hands to the smooth and round ass of the man.

"Yes." the man says.

In their 4 months in this kind of relationship, the man Eros never started a conversation between them. Only answers back when ask like "yes", "please", "Okay", or "I’m fine". The man himself is shy toward Viktor’s advances in regards with talking and chatting. Viktor haven’t even introduce himself to the man yet. He even let Viktor do all the talking when Viktor wanted to break the ice between them after their session. But then again, it’s not his job to talk to Viktor. His job is to pleasure him, have sex with him until Viktor is sated.

Viktor uncapped the bottle of lube on the small cabinet and put a generous amount on his right hand. With his left hand he spread Eros’ ass and was welcomed by the man’s pinkish hole.

"Wow."

Viktor couldn’t help himself to let out those words. Long ago, Viktor just dreamed about this man’s ass on his hands. But now, the reality really justify all of his fantasy about the man. And he will do all what he want with this that now he is given the opportunity to do so.

With his middle finger, Viktor slowly drag the length inside the hot cavern. The man hisses on the sudden intrusion.

Viktor on the other side almost come undone in that first thrust. The man’s hole twitch, and it tighten around the length covering it with its warm wall. And Viktor could notice the man’s hardening cock already dripping with pre-cum.

Viktor continues to thrust slowly to the man’s hole agonizingly. Keeping it gentle because he knows that those kind of touches turns the man on. He keep that pace to let the man adjust to the sensation. And with every thrust, the man let out moans that made Viktor more eager to thrust more and more inside.

The second finger slips in easily and Viktor opened the hole with so much vigor the man let out a cry of pleasure when he hit a sensitive spot. The man’s noise made Viktor’s head dizzy. Making him thrust a little bit harder.

"Ahh!"  
"Ngh~!"  
"Haa!"  
"Yah!"

 

This time Viktor was on his knees. Breathing heavily near the man’s asscheek. With three fingers inside the hole it was open enough for his hard rock dick to slip inside for the first time in their relationship but Viktor let the man feel more of the pleasure for this session.

"E-Eros..." Viktor breaths. "I-I want to taste you. C-Can I?" he asks. Viktor heeded the man’s permission before he do what he wanted to do.

From the other side of the wall Viktor also hear a muffled breathing and panting. He let the man catch his breath until he ask again.

"Will you let me have a taste of you, Eros?"

The man was silent for a couple of seconds. Viktor then put both his hands on the man’s hips and caresses it soothingly.

"You, you could say no...if you don’t want to." Viktor suggested.

With that the man let out a choked "No."

"P-please do..." he answers though his knees jerked slightly.

And without any preparation, Viktor spread the twitching hole with both of his hands and started lapping at it. Tongue passing through the ring of hot muscle. Tasting the flesh’s saltiness and a hint of vanilla, maybe from the lube.

Viktor can’t hold himself back licking inside the hole, saliva slipping from his lips to his chin. The squelching sound of his mouth lapping on the tight hole fill the room.

He then grabs the man’s hard cock and started stroking roughly with the help of the remaining lube in his right hand. The man yelp to the sudden touch.

The man’s hole tighten around Viktor’s tongue and Viktor let out a growl he didn’t know he was holding back. Left hand digging to the man’s left hips leaving marks.

Viktor’s cock now on his pants started to hurt, wanted to burst, hard enough you could see the tent on his tight pants growing. But Viktor ignored all of it. He want to pleasure his partner this time.

Viktor could feel the the heaviness of the man’s cock on his hands. In anytime soon the man will burst all of his load. And with that way of thinking, Viktor let his tongue go further inside the hole until he hit the man’s sweet spot. Making obscene noises intently.

Through the heat of their session the man started to thrust his hips onto Viktor’s mouth and hand to feel more of the friction. It reeled Viktor even more.

It was all sudden when the man himself come undone on Viktor’s hand. Bursting white string of semen across the wall. Toes curling with pleasure with a high pitch moan.

*haah*  
*haah*  
*haah*

They stay like that for a couple of seconds. Heavy breathing filling the room.

 

Viktor was the first one who came from the high. As he slip out his tongue from the man’s hole he finally noticed his own cock also dripping with semen in his pants. Viktor let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"That...that was great. Did it feel good for you Eros?" Viktor asked while licking his right hand clean with semen. "Hmmmm...your so tasty. I might be addicted." Viktor adds with a laugh.

Viktor then stand and rub his still hard, wet, clothed crotch into the man’s ass.

"Look what have you done to me, love." grinding his hips, a smile was plastered into his heated face. Eyes shut feeling the sensation of the man’s skin.

Then an idea hit him.

"Ah...Eros. I love you. Your so beautiful, so soft, so warm, so good to me." Viktor unzip his tight pants and set free his still hard rock dick and rub it in between the man’s asscheek.

"Your such a good boy. You really please me tonight."

"Nn...ngh!" Eros was gasping and panting hard. Enjoying the rain of praises from Viktor’s mouth. Viktor knows how Eros wanted to be praise every session. Viktor never failed to give the man praises, his love and affection in each of his action. His cock slowly hardening with each drag of Viktor’s dick. "Please. Please. Haah."

The man’s voice was so sweet to Viktor’s ears, it started to drive him crazy.

Using the man’s thigh, Viktor thrust his throbbing dick in between them, rubbing along the man’s balls and cock.

The sensation was electric. A pulse run through Viktor’s spine as he heard the man plead for more.

"Ah, yes! Sir, yes! Harder, FUCK harder!"

And Viktor was happy to oblige. Eyes shut tightly, mouth wide open letting out a silent scream, and head tilted backward, Viktor thrust his dick so fast and so hard. Sliding out of the thighs until only the bulbous head of his dick was in between the thighs with each thrust going deeper until his balls was touching the thigh’s inner wall.

"Ah, Eros, I’m close...so close." Viktor said in between raged pants. "At the same time again, can you do this with me?"

The man’s hips dig to his dick in reply. His gut twisting inside ready to explode. Grasping both side of the man’s hip so hard enough to leave bruises.

Viktor’s eyes rolled back of his head as he burst all of his load. Shooting thick ropes of semen to the man’s thighs and across the painted wall.

Viktor have to lean his forehead to the wall in front of him to catch his breath, to calm down from the high. He pulled out his soften dick and have to take a few more seconds to look at the mess they had done. For the second time tonight they both come twice.

His semen trickling down Eros’s thighs was a sight.

"Mnnn. That was crazy." Viktor breaths. Viktor kneeled again, leaving purple kiss marks on the man’s inner thigh and jiggly butt.

The man remained silent and let Viktor clean all the mess they have done. The man maybe had passed out on the other side of the wall due to their activity.

Viktor leave the establishment bathed, dressed in a new pair of tshirt and pants and wearing a contented smile. He also left some medicine (for flu because he noticed that the man do have a fever while he is cleaning the man’s thigh), some food from the gay bar, his generous payment for the night and a note thanking the man for such a wonderful night after his tiring day from work.

 

=====<<<<°>>>>=====

 

The next day, Yuuri tried to get up from his bed but was greeted by a head splitting ache on his temples.

 

Before he sleep that night, he eat the food the manager of the bar gave him and made sure to drink the medicine. But much to his dismay, maybe he got the flu badly. Surely it’s because of fatigue and overwork in the past week.

But then he have to get up before he was late to the class. His first period for today was Ms. Baranovskaya’s class. She doesn’t want any of her student running late to her class. A strict straight-laced woman feared by every student in the campus.

Groggily, he bathe, dresses for the day and eat his breakfast. As he looked to the mirror, he remembered the words of the man he’s servicing at the gay bar. Crimson red tinted his cheeks to his ears to his neck and he trembled which he doesn’t know what was the cause of it.

"Why did it have to feel so good? I’m crazy saying those words. Now he’ll think that I’m such a dirty slut!" Yuuri pulled to his hair so hard he’s shock it did not pull off.

Oh Yuuri, you’re so good. Ummm.

(An older man’s voice echo in his head)

 

No! Stop!

(A rough hand hold both of his hand tightly above his head. He tried to fight but to no avail.)

 

Give me all of you and I will also make you full like your foolish mother.

Please! Stop- Ah!

(He kicked, trashed, tried to squirm under the man’s harsh hold.)

I will shoot you all my load! Drink it all! Don’t spill every drop of it!

No! Let go of me!

(Tears started to flood to his face. The thick, hard dick of the man inside his hole made him scream in pain. He could see blood dripping on the bedsheets.)

I will fuck you until all my seed were spilling all over you! I love you Yuuri! I love you!

 

*waahhh!!!*

"STOP! STOP!" Yuuri put both of his hands over his ears to muffle the noise. The man he’s servicing now is gentle. Never rude. Never did harm him and always ask permission for his every request.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Yuuri’s leg felt like noodles beneath him, he trembled, wobbled and crash so hard to the floor of his room.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE LEAVE ME!" Yuuri shout through rough breathing. His heart beating from his chest so hard and loud it could burst. His way of breathing become agonizingly hard, constricted, he coughed trying to breath deeply.

Phichit, his roommate, heard all of the commotion. He immediately run to Yuuri’s aid.

"Yuuri!" Phichit was so shock seeing his best friend like this (though through many years that had passed when they become roommates and had seen this so many times, he still can’t avoid to be terrified to his friend’s condition).

"You’re having another panic attack! Yuuri you have to calm down, its okay...I’m- I’m here!" Phichit put a calming hand above Yuuri’s.

"Breath with me Yuuri!" Phichit inhales then exhales in steady rhythm. Counting one to three in each interval. He continued for a couple of more minutes.

With a trembling hand Yuuri clasp in Phichit’s hand to ground himself, trying so hard to even out his breathing.

"It’s alright Yuuri, I’m here..." Phichit rub soothing circles on Yuuri’s back with his free hand. He inhales and exhales again signalling Yuuri to copy his breathing.

Yuuri started crying, snot leaking from his nose.  
Phichit put small kisses in his forehead, whispering words of comfort for his friend then he noticed the hot sensation on Yuuri’s skin.

"Oh my God Yuuri! You’re flaming hot! Do you have a medicine for fever? You’ve eaten right?! Can you go to school? I could tell Professor Nikiforov-" Phichit stand to find some medicine but was stopped by Yuuri’s hand as he said his step brother’s name.

Yuuri tried to shake his head but immediately stop when his headache came back full force.

"I don’t want to worry him, or his Dad, or...my Mom now that- now that they were busy in the middle of planning for their wedding. I think- I think I’m okay now." Yuuri hiccuped trying to brush his tears away with the back of his trembling hands.

"No, you’re not okay! Um...okay, I’m not gonna tell this to Professor but you have to sit out of your class today." Phichit ordered threateningly to Yuuri.

"Now you’re acting like my Mother." Yuuri gave him an awkward smile.

"I’m your BEST FRIEND, of course I’ll do that. Here, let’s get you to bed. You should rest." Phichit held out his right hand to help Yuuri stand.

With his best friend’s help Yuuri get to sit on the edge of his bed his knees still trembling beneath him. His hands shaking. His lips quivering. His cheeks painted in red rose. Phichit gave him a glass of water and medicine tablet that he drink like a mad man lost in a desert.

"Thanks Phichit, without you here... I don’t know what-"

Yuuri was stopped by Phichit’s finger over his lips.

"You don’t need to worry about that. I’m your BEST FRIEND after all! I’m always be here for you!" Phichit gave a toothy beam in reply to him. "Now, take your sleep. I will inform your other Professor about you having to sit out of class today." he added.

Yuuri shake his head again.

"You don’t have too. Phichit, really. If I don’t do anything to distract myself the attack might happen again. And I wouldn’t know what to do if you’re not around me or if I’m not around with anybody to help me." Yuuri said.

Phichit let out a long sigh. In his current state, Phichit know that leaving Yuuri alone in their dormroom might not be the very right idea.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Remember to just call me if anything bad happened. Or seek help to Professor Okukawa if things got worst...but I hope not." Phichit said concern was still plastered clearly in his face giving Yuuri a hug.

"Yes. I will do just that." Yuuri agreed, giving Phichit a small nod.

 

 

/X/

Yuuri managed to go the University with Phichit in his side holding tight his left hand. Even many other student looked at them, Phichit never paid any attention. He walked straight to the campus clinging his and Yuuri’s bag. Even Yuuri tried to pull out of his hands but he never budge. Yuuri was very thankful for his best friend’s presence and utter support for him.

"Good morning Phichit! Yuuri!"

They were greeted by Guang Hong Ji and Leo De La Iglesia, two of their foreign exchange student friend who were taking their Art Major in the University.

"Hey good morning! Having an early class too?" Phichit started the conversation.

"Yes. We were about to go to the west building for Mr. Celestino’s class." Leo, a young man standing taller at the two answers.

"We’ve got to present some artwork of ours in the class as our group assignment." Guang Hong added. "Yuuri are you alright? You’re looking pale." he asks as he notice Yuuri’s appearance standing from Phichit’s back.

"Um, not so I might say. He’s got a fever but he was so stubborn insisting that he have to go to class today." Phichit replied tightening his grasp on Yuuri’s hand.

"Oh, don’t push yourself too much Yuuri." Guang Hong said. "I hope to eat with you two at lunch later. I want to show you some pictures me and Leo take when we go out of town yesterday." he added, pink coloring his cheeks.

"Of course we would." Yuuri said in mere whispher.

"Oh, if you can’t go to the cafe later after class we could cover to your shift. We don’t mind." Leo offered. They were also taking their part time job in the cafe where Yuuri and Phichit works along with Yurio, Mila, Mickey, Sala, and Seung Gil another foreign exchange students of the University.

"No. No. No. You don’t have to. Its just a cold. I’m almost fine." Yuuri wave his free hand to refuse the offer.

"If you insist, but if you change your mind you could just tell us. You don’t have to be reserved." Leo said.

Yuuri nodded.

"We have to go or we’ll be late. See you later Yuuri, Phichit." Guang Hong and Leo wave them good bye.

"Now, Yuuri...I should be going too. My class will start later at 1pm so just call me and I wil be running to your side immediately." Phichit gave him a smile patting Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri pried Phichit’s hands on his head and smiled at him before waving him good bye.

 

Yuuri managed to get to his class in time.  
Though he tried to listen to the entire class, his head was beating it could split in half and his hands was still trembling he can’t even focus. Fortunately, Ms. Baranovskaya gave them a hand out print of the lesson they took up today for them to review for the next lesson’s quiz coming on Monday.

He also tried to avoid Viktor along the halls, corridors or pathways just to have sometime for himself. He doesn’t want to be bothered by the man’s excessive enthusiasm asking a ton of questions about him. He then decided to stay at Ms. Okukawa’s ballet studio and let calm himself.

"You know Yuuri, Phichit was right. You should just stay put in your room and take a good rest." Minako suggests, a brunette woman doing a graceful arabesque in front of the studio’s wall mirror. She is his Mother’s friend and upperclassman when they were at the University and now a well-known ballet instructor in whole Japan.

Yuuri sighs. "I can’t do that Sensei. I have to distract myself to help me forget." He put his trembling right hand over his worn out wrist band in his left wrist.

 

"Look Yuuri." she stopped dancing and walk over to Yuuri, patting her sweat on her forehead dry. "You’re Mother will definitely worry about you if you collapse here. Go to the infirmary, sleep and rest there. I will call the Infirmary Nurse ahead to tell that you were coming. I will fetch you after class, okay?"

"Yes, Sensei." Yuuri said standing on his feet. He doesn’t want to argue anymore or he doesn’t have enough energy to argue. He could just text Phichit and tell that he’ll be staying at the Infirmary for the whole day.

"Off you go." she said.

 

Yuuri then walk out of the studio and head blindly to the Infirmary on the building’s first floor.

Yuuri walked trying to fight his building headache as he bump into someone in the hall. They both fall into the floor hard with a thudding sound making the other students at the corridor look at their direction. Papers scattered on the floor which he immediately picks up to help the person he bumped into.

"I’m sorry. I’m very sorry. I’m not looking where I’m walking to. Really, I’m sorry." he apologize again and again, his glasses askew in his nose as he pick each paper.

"It’s okay. By the way are you hurt?"

Yuuri heard a very familiar voice above him. As he look up, he saw Professor Nikiforov looking back at him, worry plastered on his face.

He froze where he was picking up the papers. He doesn’t want to do anything with this man as of this time but there he is. He bumped into him, scattered his papers and made him worry.

"Yuuuurii!" The Professor said his name with such a punctuation of happiness in his voice.

Yuuri have to look down again, quickly picked up all the remaining papers on the floor and stood. He hand over the crumpled papers to the man avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks for your help. As you could see I can’t see the path where I’m walking with this pile of paper I’m carrying... It was so careless of me so... I’m sorry. It’s not your fault." Viktor offered him an apologetic smile.

"I- I could help you. If you don’t mind." Yuuri offered immediately before he could understand what he had just said.

Viktor looked at him silently, likely a little shocked, until he came back to his senses and mouthed his famous heart-shaped smile to Yuuri.

"I would never decline that offer." Viktor reached out to Yuuri’s face to set the young man’s glasses in place, fingers lightly brushing to Yuuri’s heated cheeks.

Yuuri have to avert his gaze at the man again. Viktor then notices the red tinting his cheeks.

"Ah, Yuuri, are you...um...alright? Your face is a bit red and your cheeks are a bit hot to the touch." Victor asks.

Yuuri then shake his head, regretting it a bit as he feel his headache comes back again.

"Here, I’ll carry half of this for you Professor. Where are you headed to?" Yuuri deflected the question easily, carrying some of the papers in his both hands and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, in the faculty on the first floor. Ms. Baranovskaya asked me to help her bring these papers to be copied on the office there." Viktor answers as he follows Yuuri down the stairs.

Yuuri walked slowly down the stairs, trying his best to ignore his headache. But then, suddenly it hit him like a bus. Making him disoriented and see the whole place swirling.

"Ugh!"

Viktor saw the papers scattered to the stairs once again as Yuuri slipped his feet onto the next step.

"Yuuri!" Viktor shout then jumped as Yuuri failed to reach his outstretched arms to catch the falling young man.

*THUD!*

 

=====<<<< CHAPTER END >>>>=====

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> Hello there guys! Its me RandomKisser giving you this chapter. I never meant for this to be so long but ideas kept on coming and coming...it was so interesting to write.
> 
> You've read a vague scene between Yuuri and another character. Sooner or later in the story you will know who he really is. And I want you to hate him, ’coz I hate him too...
> 
> Truth to be told, this was the first chapter I wrote even before I wrote the supposed to be the real Chapter 1 when I was just building the story plot.
> 
> Also if some of you have noticed the way Phichit-kun acted towards Yuuri, I just want to say that I really adore their friendship in the anime and think maybe put some twist into this series. But still the main pairing here is Viktor X Yuuri. Phichit and Yuuri’s relationship will remain as best friends.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I’m already working on the next chapter so maybe you could just give me a couple of days to post another chapter. See you soon! Thank you very much for reading all of my drabbles!
> 
> Happy holidays to you all!!! Your comments will help me in writing this. Let me know what you thought!!!  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
